Sonic, el Erizo
*Semilla de Iblis *Señor caballero *Señor Sonic *Sir Sonic, Caballero del Viento *Sonic Moderno *Sonic, el Zombot *Terron/terroncito *Viento azul}} |edad = 15Sonic Channel, perfil de Sonic |especie = Mobiano/Erizo |género = |ocupación = Héroe mundial de su mundo Mascota de Sega Líder del Equipo Sonic Caballero Luchador por la libertad Miembro honorario de la Nación de la Manada de Lobos |afiliación = *Reino de Bellota/República de Bellota *Luchadores por la Libertad **Luchadores por la Libertad ***Equipo Luchadores **Resistencia *Cuarteto Temible *Equipo Sonic *Nación de la Manada de Lobos |objetivo = Proteger a los inocentes de su mundo y derrotar a los que están más allá de las fuerzas del mal |hogar = Ciudad Esmeralda Isla Navidad |familia = *Maurice *Sir Charles, el Erizo *Erizo Jules *Eriza Bernadette |amigos = ; Nudillos, el Equidna ; Amy Rose ; Crema, la Coneja; Queso, el Chao; Big, el Gato; Froggy; Sombra, el Erizo ; Rouge, la Murcielaga; H-123 Omega, los Caoticos; Pesado, el Robot; Bomba, Tiara Boobowski; Miel, la Gata; Tikal, Caos, Chao, Omochao, Lumina Flowlight; Blaze, la Gata ; Tripulación Coco; Marina, la Mapache; Silver, el Erizo , Emerl/Gemerl; Vainilla, la Coneja; Abraham Torre, Andrea Torre/Hope Kintobor, Madonna Garnet, G.U.N., el Presidente, Princesa Elise, Shahra, Merlina, Caliburn; Sombreada, la Equidna; Profesor Pickle, Guardiánes de los templos de Gaia, Chip , Sally Bellota; Rotor, la Morsa; Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie D'Coolette; Nicole, la Holo-Lince; Zorra Fiona , Tortuga Tommy, Nate Morgan, C-Cachorro, Harvey Quien, Elias Bellota; Shald, el Sonic de Metal; Lince Larry, Puerco Espín Dylan, Hamlin, Ornitorrinca Penélope, Rob o' el Eri, Mari-An, Exploradores del Campo, Guerreras Shijin, Alpinistas de la Nieve, Manada de Lobos, Asaltantes del Desierto, Rey Bellota, Ben Muttski, Marmota Rosie, Geoffrey St. John ; Hershey, la Gata; Mangosta Mina, Mangosta Ash, Olvida Mis Nudos, Horizont-Al , Verti-Cal , Dr. Quack, Mangosta Isabella, Sir Connery, Ceneca-9009, Amadeus Prower, Rosemary Prower, Merlin Prower, Locke, Hermandad de Guardianes, Remington, Dimitri, Archimedes, Caminantes Antiguos, Ivo Kintobor, Buns Conejabot, Gente Libre, Reina Hathor, George Sommersby; Coral, la Beta; Navaja, el Tiburón; Triturador, el Chao; Nacarada, la Manta Raya; Rey Puff, Reina Angélica, Guardia de la ciudad de Meropis; Musgo, el Perezoso; Zonic, el Policía de Zona; Sticks, la Tejón; Yacker, Jirones, Sonic Clásico, Colas Clásico, Avatar , Lanolin; Enreda, la Lemur; Susurro, la Loba; Mario , Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman, Pac-Man, Banjo, Sackboy; Spyro, el Dragón; Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Falco Lombardi, Samus Aran, Pikachu, Marth, Ike, Lyndis, Terricola Jim, Cole MacGrath, Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, Rush, Dr. Light, Auto, Duo, X, Axl, Zero, Niko Bellic, Q*bert, Chun-Li, Zangief, Alex Mercer, AiAi, Beat, Amigo, Alex Kidd, Stella Kidd, Vyse, NIGHTS, Jefe Maestro, Mii; Ralph, el Demoledor; Vanellope von Schweetz, Reparador Félix Jr., Sargento Calhoun}} |enemigos = , Orbot, Cubot, Sonic de Metal , Dr. Nega Huevo, los Gambreros, Caos , Hueco , Biolagarto, Perdición Negra, Brazos Negros, Gemerl , Ángelus, SCR-HD; Jet, el Halcón ; Iblis, Solaris, Capitán Bigote, Johnny, Mini y Mum, Ifrit, Erazon Djinn, Rey Arturo, Imperador Ix, Clan Nocturno, Gaia Oscuro, Secuases de Gaia Oscuro, Dr. Snively; Shald, el Sonic de Metal , Mimosa, la Eriza , Súper Escuadrón Especial de Caza de Sonic; E.V.E., Mecha Robotnik, A.D.A.M., Ejercito Huevo, Walter Naugus, Mamut Mogul; Scourge, el Erizo; Zorra Fiona, los Destructix, Dr. Finitevus, Geoffrey St. John, Horizont-Al, Verti-Cal, Xorda, Enerjak, Escuadrón Supresión; Rosy, la Rascal; Capitán Metal, Rey de Hierro, Clan Yagyu, los Arenadores; Thrash, el Demonio de Tasmania; Cortez, el Devorador del Tiempo, Huevo Clásico, los Mortíferos Seis, los Pesados Duros Hervidos, Infinito, Rudo, Tumbado, Dr. Starline, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, Rey Boo, Andross, Cero2, Porky, Giygas, G-Man, Ralph, Dr. Wily, Bass, Treble, Sigma, Shang Tsung, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Tabuu, Galeem, Dharkon}} |gustos = |disgustos = *Cuando Amy se enfada *Cuando Amy saca su martillo *Cuando alguien insulta su velocidad *Esperar *Confinamiento *Ser suplantado y pensar que se volvió malvado *Tener que renunciar a una batalla *Cuando alguien dice que es más rápido que él *Ser incapaz de correr *Su forma de Erizo Lobo}} |habilidades = *Transformación de Excalibur Sonic *Uso de la Hyperina}} |armas = Martillo Pico Pico de Sonic Caliburn Clarent |tipo_de_héroe = Héroe Mundial Veloz}} Sonic, el Erizo (nacido el 23 de junio) (tambien conocido como en ingles Sonic the Hedgehog) es el protagonista principal de la serie de Sonic, el Erizo y la mascota de Sega. El es un erizo antropomórfico nacido con la habilidad de correr mas rápido que el sonido, de ahí su nombre, también posee reflejos muy rápidos. Como es característico de su especie, Sonic puede enrollarse en una bola, principalmente para atacar a sus enemigos. Desde que entró en la batalla contra la injusticia, Sonic ha sido el vencedor de la paz y es reconocido en el mundo por haberlo salvado incontables veces. Durante sus muchas aventuras, Sonic ha viajado desde los confines del mundo hasta los confines del espacio y del tiempo, enfrentando innumerables pruebas que lo han probado al máximo, ganándose muchos títulos, aliados y el desprecio de varios enemigos. Conocido por su legendaria actitud arrogante, tranquila y un temperamento algo corto, pero con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, la compasión y el amor por la libertad y la aventura, Sonic utiliza sus habilidades para proteger a los inocentes de su mundo y del más allá de las fuerzas del mal, especialmente de su archienemigo, el Dr. Huevo. Apariencia Sonic es un erizo antropomórfico con pelaje azul que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo, piel de melocotón que cubre sus brazos, hocico y torso. Tuvo ojos negro azabache en su juventud, pero desarrolló ojos verde esmeralda a medida que envejeció (aunque este rasgo se ha mostrado de manera inconsistente). También era más bajo y más rechoncho cuando era niño, pero ha crecido significativamente más alto y delgado desde entonces. Sonic tiene seis largas púas que están desde la parte posterior de su cabeza, dos espinas que sobresalen de su espalda detrás de sus hombros, y una cola corta. Para el atuendo, Sonic lleva dos zapatillas de deporte rojas, ligeras y resistentes a la hiperfricción con puños blancos alrededor de los tobillos, suelas grises y tiras blancas en la parte superior, la última de las cuales se sujeta con una hebilla dorada en cada pie. También usa un par de guantes blancos con puños en forma de calcetines en las manos. Personalidad Sonic se describe por ser "igual al viento"; una persona relajada, con espíritu libre y aventurero y que siempre se anda moviendo. Él considera a la libertad como parte de todo, viviendo su vida a su manera sin obedecer los estándares que se le presenten y lo que más disfruta es viajar por el mundo, nunca pensando dos veces lo que la gente le dice o piensa. Endurecido con una fuerte pasión por la vida, él siempre anda buscando nuevas experiencias, haciendo de su vida un sin fin de aventuras. Debido a su necesidad por ser libre, a Sonic le desagrada estar encerrado sin poder moverse, como en Sonic Adventure 2 donde no podía mantenerse calmado mientras estaba encerrado en una pequeña prisión. Por lo general Sonic suele tener una actitud tranquila y relajada. Aunque en ocasiones es muy impaciente, odia estar aburrido y tiene un corto temperamento. Debido a su naturaleza impulsiva, Sonic puede llegar a ser imprudente y actuar antes de pensar, llevándose a sí mismo hacia algún problema. A pesar de eso, él es honesto y siempre cumple sus promesas. La personalidad de Sonic es una combinación entre amabilidad y ferocidad. Él es extremadamente benevolente y firme acerca de la libertad, pero él nunca es el único en descansar en la cara de la injusticia y la opresión. Él odia toda clase de maldad, llegando a ponerse muy enojado y hará todo lo posible para acabar con ella, incluso si esto significa sacrificar su propia vida para lograrlo. Sin embargo, él usualmente mira sus heroísmos como una oportunidad para divertirse, haciéndolo de él un "busca-emociones". En tiempos de crisis, su personalidad tranquila suele cambiar a una muy agresiva y cuando se enfrenta contra algo o alguien, se concentra intensamente en eso hasta derrotarlo. Además, Sonic tiene un gran y bondadoso corazón, lo que hace que él siempre esté ayudando a sus amigos cuando se ven metidos en problemas, incluso sabiendo que su interferencia provocaría más problemas. Sonic tiene mucha confianza de sí mismo y posee un largo ego que lo marca, haciendo de él alguien atrevido, orgulloso y confiado de sus habilidades. No importa que tan grande sea el desafío, siempre se mantiene calmado. Él a menudo bromea de la forma de ser de los demás para encenderles su estado de ánimo, aunque esto lo hace más que todo para burlarse de sus oponentes. A pesar de eso, él cuando quiere puede ser también algo caballeroso y modesto. Siguiendo su naturaleza de libertad, Sonic jamás permite que las cosas malas o dolorosas que le han pasado antes lo afecten o lo detengan. En vez de eso, prefiere vivir el presente y siempre buscar una nueva aventura. Sonic también es increíblemente fuerte en lo que es voluntad: no importa la situación, él nunca se rendirá antes que el día sea salvado. Sonic es extremadamente leal a sus amigos y arriesgará su vida por ellos sin dudarlo. Aunque en ocasiones suele reírse de ellos y les gasta bromas, Sonic nunca lo hace con la intención de las timarlos o hacerlos sentir mal. Sonic siempre esta complaciente de ayudar a sus amigos y siempre les muestra que pueden confiar en él. Sin importar la cantidad de oponentes que tiene, Sonic suele admirarlos por lo fuertes que son y por darle mucha diversión, como el Dr. Eggman. Del mismo modo, Sonic es reconocido por tener una remarcable capacidad por olvidar lo que los otros le hicieron antes, como cuando olvidó las dos veces que Silver trató de matarlo y más adelante comenzó a trabajar con él sin ningún rencor. A pesar de su conducta extrema, él es muy perspicaz de lo que él usualmente es, siendo capaz de hacer cambiar la forma de ser y a pensar de las personas que conoce, como sucedió con Elise, Merlina y Blaze. Este detalle, junto a su carismática personalidad, hacen que Sonic sea una persona que se lleva muy bien con los demás, incluso con sus enemigos. A Sonic le agrada mucho la belleza de la naturaleza y suele referirse a sí mismo como el protector de esta. Se le ve apreciando los paisajes en Sonic Colors y se mostró enojado y disgustado cuando vio que Eggman estaba contaminando el medio ambiente del Planet Wisp. En Sonic, el Erizo (2006), Sonic demostró tener un afecto por los lugares que tienen flores, árboles y otras clases de plantas, Sonic también ama ir al océano. Sonic también demostró tener gusto por la música, en especial por la música rock. Además de eso, es demostrado en Sonic Rush que Sonic disfruta el break dance, el cual se refleja en sus movimientos y proezas. Sus movimientos de combate en Sonic Battle están basadas en el break dance, como se menciona en las descripciones de los ataques. Suele también bailar de esa manera en numerosos juegos cuando él sale victorioso. Poderes y habilidades A pesar de no haber recibido ningún entrenamiento conocido, los años de batallas de Sonic lo han convertido en un luchador hábil y poderoso. Él ha derrotado a robots gigantes, demonios y seres divinos por su cuenta, se ha enfrentado y ha superado a aquellos con mucha más experiencia en combate, e incluso ha vencido a personas que son iguales en sus habilidades. Equipo A pesar de que no prefiere usar armas (sobre todo armas de fuego), Sonic ha manejado varias herramientas durante sus aventuras, aunque nunca de forma permanente. Durante el incidente de Emerl, utilizó minas desplegables en batalla, y una vez, manejo su propia versión del Martillo Piko Piko. En su viaje hacia el mundo de Las mil y una noches, Sonic también usó el anillo de Shahra, lo que le permitió aprovechar la magia de Shahra por sí mismo. Similarmente, en el mundo de Camelot, Sonic manejaba espadas; inicialmente llevó a Clarent, pero más tarde lo cambió por Caliburn, una espada sagrada sensible con propiedades mágicas. Transformaciones Super Sonic Al usar las siete Esmeraldas Caos, Sonic puede entrar en un Super Estado, transformándolo en Super Sonic. Fácilmente su transformación más frecuente, Super Sonic es la forma suprema de Sonic. En este estado, todas las habilidades de Sonic superan a las normales. También es capaz de volar y es casi invulnerable. Sin embargo, esta transformación consume mucha energía, lo que significa que no se puede mantener por mucho tiempo. Hyper Sonic Al utilizar el poder de las siete Super Esmeraldas, Sonic puede lograr una forma extendida y más poderosa de Super Sonic, llamada Hyper Sonic. Básicamente, esta forma comparte los mismos rasgos que Super Sonic, excepto que Hyper Sonic le otorga mayor poder y sus habilidades de su Super Estado se actualizan. Modo Hyper Darkspine Sonic Al aprovechar los Anillos Mundiales de rabia, odio y tristeza, Sonic puede convertirse en Darkspine Sonic, una forma impulsada por sus emociones sobre la muerte de Shahra. En este estado, Sonic puede volar, tiene mayor fuerza, uso ilimitado de sus poderes del Indicador de Alma y habilidades pirocinéticas. Sin embargo, debido a las intensas emociones selladas dentro de los Anillos Mundiales que Sonic usa para transformar, se vuelve un poco más oscuro y violento. Excalibur Sonic Al utilizar el poder de las cuatro espadas sagradas, Sonic puede transformarse en Excalibur Sonic. Esta forma le da a Sonic una fuerte armadura dorada con una capa roja, la habilidad de volar, mayor fuerza y el poder de manejar la legendaria espada sagrada, Excalibur. Sonic, el Erizo Lobo Después de absorber involuntariamente las energía corrupta de Gaia Oscuro, Sonic obtuvo el poder de convertirse en una forma de hombre lobo llamada Sonic, el Erizo Lobo durante la noche. En este estado, Sonic pierde su velocidad caracterízada, pero aún conserva sus reflejos de rayos y agilidad. También gana súper fuerza, garras afiladas, brazos extensibles y manipulación de energía limitada. Si bien la fuerte voluntad de Sonic le impide volverse loco, como la mayoría de los demás, gana cierto comportamiento salvaje menor. Perdió permanentemente esta forma antes de su batalla con Gaia Oscuro cuando la energía de Gaia Oscuro que le otorgó su forma de Erizo Lobo fue reabsorbida por Gaia Oscuro para completar su despertar en Perfecto Gaia Oscuro. Sonic Man Cuando fue sometido al procedimiento de robotización especializado del Dr. Huevo y del Dr. Wily, Sonic se convirtió en el Maestro Robotizado Sonic Man. En esta forma, aunque privado de su libre albedrío, Sonic puede abrumar a varios Maestros Robot a la vez, y su velocidad es tan grande que los poderes de ralentización del tiempo no tienen un efecto notable en él. También puede usar una variedad de Armas Especiales. Poderes de Color Debilidades Sonic es incapaz de nadar y se hunde como una piedra en el agua, lo que puede ser debido a la acuafobia (Sonic cree que si cae en el agua, no quedará atrapado con nadie para sacarlo), aunque no demuestra ese miedo muy a menudo. Se ha dicho que si Sonic no duerme durante ocho horas durante la noche, arruinaría su funcianmiento. Además, tiene problemas para mantener el equilibrio cuando se detiene repentinamente cuando corre a gran velocidad. Relaciones thumb|Sonic con algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Durante sus aventuras, Sonic se ha encontrado con muchas personas y, a pesar de todo, ha recibido muchos amigos y enemigos por igual. Sonic es conocido por su relación fraternal con Colas, su amistosa rivalidad con Nudillos y su feroz rivalidad con Sombra. El archienemigo de Sonic es el Dr. Huevo, pero Sonic se ha encontrado con enemigos aún mayores a lo largo de sus aventuras y escapadas. Doctor Huevo El Dr. Huevo es el eterno archienemigo y nemesis de Sonic, a quien ha conocido más tiempo que nadie. Junto con Colas, Huevo es una de las figuras que a menudo ha configurado el destino de Sonic. Debido al odio de Sonic por algo injusto, tiene un gran odio mutuo hacia el médico y sus malvados planes para apoderarse del mundo, y ha pasado años rescatando a las víctimas de los planes conniventes de Huevo. Cada vez que Huevo prepara un plan para conquistar el mundo, Sonic siempre aparece y lo frustra. Debido a que siempre luchan entre sí para ganar, Huevo se ha convertido en un rival de mucho tiempo tanto de Sonic como de un enemigo. Además, siempre que la ira de Sonic explota sobre la injusticia, él siempre hace que Huevo sea el receptor de esta agresión. A pesar de su disgusto por Huevo, Sonic nunca ha tenido realmente en cuenta a su adversario y no lo considera su enemigo en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Cuando se trata de Huevo, Sonic permanece plenamente seguro de que puede estropear sus planes y nunca se los toma en serio. De hecho, Sonic encuentra entretenimientos en echar a perder los planes de Huevo, considerándolo como una forma de hacer de su vida una aventura, y está tan acostumbrado a golpearlo que él lo considera un trabajo cotidiano. Usualmente, Sonic es bastante franco o burlón hacia Huevo y casi siempre aprovechará la oportunidad para burlarse de él con bromas y sarcasmo. A veces, Sonic incluso encuentra que Huevo es más molesto y molesto que amenazante: cuando descubrió que Huevo estaba detrás del Devorador del Tiempo en Sonic Generations, Sonic solo apareció con facepalmed y se encogió de hombros desaprobando. Sin embargo, sigue vigilando a Huevo y sus acciones, como cuando él solo se negó a creer que Huevo había entregado una nueva hoja en Sonic Colors. En los casos, Sonic considera que Huevo es una amenaza legítima, se vuelve muy serio con el médico y lo ataca con furia. Cuando se le presenta una amenaza más terrible que pone en peligro tanto a ellos como a sus objetivos, Sonic está dispuesto a dejar a un lado sus diferencias con Huevo y unir fuerzas con él para detenerlo. Incluso en tales casos, Sonic sigue siendo reacio al respecto, sintiendo que asociarse con Huevo es como el fin del mundo y un asunto sucio, y en algunos casos sospechará que el médico tiene un motivo oculto (que a menudo se demuestra cierto). Debido a la complicada tendencia de Huevo de cambiar instantáneamente entre la moral, a Sonic le cuesta mucho descubrirlo. Mientras que Sonic ha sido conocido para burlarse de Huevo al usar su alias en lugar de su nombre real (que posiblemente fue dado por Sonic), en realidad usa este nombre cariñosamente, en lugar de tratar de burlarse de él. A pesar de las horribles acciones de Huevo, Sonic se contenta con simplemente detener al doctor y nunca lo va a poner fuera de servicio para siempre a propósito. Debido a la tendencia de Huevo a sobrevivir a sus encuentros y a no darse por vencidos, el doctor siempre regresa con un nuevo plan, lo que llevó a Sonic a detenerlo nuevamente. Como tal, Sonic permanece bloqueado para siempre en un conflicto con Huevo, donde es casi imposible que ambos individuos derroten al otro de una vez por todas, convirtiendo su batalla en una historia interminable. Miles "Colas" Prower Miles "Colas" Prower es el mejor amigo y compañero de Sonic, así como su amigo más fiel y leal. Además de Huevo, Colas es una de las figuras en la vida de Sonic que a menudo ha configurado su destino. ?' Aunque al principio no estaba interesado en Colas, Sonic quedó impresionado con su tenacidad cuando se mantuvo con él y dejó que lo acompañara. Cuando el Dr. Robotnik atacó la isla Lado Este, Sonic se unió a Colas cuando el zorro lo siguió al conflicto (junto a su grupo los Luchadores por la Libertad). Con el tiempo, Colas demostró ser un gran aliado de Sonic, y después de derrotar a Robotnik, los dos habían hecho las fases para la amistad que definiría su futuro. Finalmente, Sonic tomó a Colas bajo su ala como su compañero y se encargó de entrenarlo. Con el tiempo, el zorro se convertiría en su protegido. Además, Sonic detendría a los brabucones de molestar a Colas por sus colas gemelas, lo que solo mejoraba la admiración de Colas por él. Algunos conocio una cola en la isla de Westside, cuando el sónica decidio EXPLORAR El Lugar. Durante la que Hacia el Recorrido de los erizo, las colas de la presencia de su Gran Velocidad Y MIENTRAS lo vio Corría. Zorro es impresionó El joven de ESO y empezo a seguirlo. Sonic Chaos lo ESTABA SIGUIENDO LUEGO SE Dio Cuenta. Desde que se conocieron, Sonic y Colas han sido inseparables, su amistad ha crecido hasta el punto en que tienen una relación fraternal. En ''Sonic Advance 3, incluso se noto que tienen una "Unión Sólida", y cuando Colas una vez se estuvo controlado mentalmente para luchar contra Sonic, Sonic nunca puso un dedo sobre él para negarse a hacerle daño a su amigo. El mismo Sonic ve a Colas como un lindo hermano "adoptivo" y lo mira en consecuencia. Sin embargo, él respeta y confía en Colas inmensamente y lo trata como su compañero igual en sus aventuras. Cuando está en una aventura, Sonic siempre le pide a Colas que venga y acepte su ayuda en cualquier momento. Dicho esto, sin embargo, Sonic ignorará a Tails cuando dé consejos o información, a menudo cuando sea más útil, aunque es lo suficientemente grande como para admitir que debería haberlo escuchado. Sonic se preocupa mucho por el bienestar de Colas. No dudará en amenazar a quienes lo ponen en peligro, y siempre hará de su seguridad su máxima prioridad, independientemente de los asuntos que tenga a mano, como cuando envió a Colas contra su voluntad cuando la Armadura Nega-Jiron los atacó. Cuando Colas se encuentra en duda, Sonic siempre está ahí para darle apoyo moral. A lo largo de sus aventuras, los dos han demostrado ser un equipo perfecto que puede manejar casi cualquier cosa; ambos proporcionan puntos fuertes a las debilidades del otro (Sonic maneja el músculo mientras que Colas maneja la inteligencia) y ninguno de los dos llegaría lejos sin la ayuda del otro. Colas como en particular, demostró ser el aliado más confiable de Sonic, siempre proporcionándole ayuda, conocimiento y máquinas invaluables. A su vez, Sonic está impresionado con el trabajo de Colas y considera que sus habilidades técnicas no tienen paralelo, aunque esta fe le hace dejar todo el trabajo técnico para él. Sonic generalmente tiene una fe absoluta en las habilidades de Colas, aunque esa fe ha sido conocida por vacilar. Cuando Sonic planeó para que Huevo hiciera el trabajo de tecnología para salvar al mundo del abuso del extractor de los Mortíferos Seis, sus propias frustraciones por haber causado el desastre lo hicieron dudar de las habilidades de Colas. Esto forzaría su amistad con el tiempo. Al final, sin embargo, Sonic se disculpó por dudar de Colas, reparando su bando fraternal. Amy Rose Amy Rose es una de los viejos amigos y leales de Sonic, y su autoproclamada novia. Desde antes de conocer a Sonic, Amy lo ha considerado su héroe y ha estado locamente enamorada de él, y su mayor deseo es casarse con él. Sonic conoció a Amy durante sus aventuras en Pequeño Planeta, donde la salvó de Sonic de Metal y del cautiverio del Dr. Robotnik, que los hizo rápidos amigos. Aunque desde el principio, a Sonic no le habia gustado como a una novia o corresponder a sus avances. Sin embargo, esta actitud no ha hecho nada para disuadir a Amy. Desde su primer encuentro, Amy ha perseguido a Sonic en dondequiera que vaya, con Sonic aparentemente no puede escapar de ella, y se ha tratado de ganar su corazón por cualquier medio. Sonic, sin embargo, es bastante molesto por su afecto y aún perturbado por su exageradas demostraciones, lo que le hace tratar a Amy como poco más que una molestia y la considera rara. Como tal, Sonic considera a Amy un dolor casi constante en su vida. Cada vez que Amy trata de mostrarle afecto, Sonic se siente bastante incómodo, exasperado o avergonzado y tratará de evitarla cuando se excede, usualmente por huir o por significados más groseros. Rechazando la idea de casarse con Amy, Sonic preferiría estar encerrado en una celda que casarse con ella (lo que no es una pequeña declaración, considerando el odio de Sonic de estar limitado) como se ve en Sonic Adventure 2. Además, Sonic le teme a la ira de Amy; se pondrá nervioso o huirá cuando crea que la ha provocado, y Sonic a menudo se ve abrumado por su poderosa personalidad. A lo largo de la serie; Sonic, que huye de Amy, se ha convertido en una broma. [[Archivo:SADX_poster_4.png|thumb|200px|Sonic y Amy en Sonic Adventure.]] A pesar de cuanta consternación que Amy ha puesto a Sonic, es considerada una de sus amigos cercanos, y con la mayoría de ellos, ella puede estar sometida a sus chistes y burlas. Se afirma que en su corazón puede que no le disguste tanto como parece, y que en el fondo podría sentir algo por ella. '''? Afortunadamente, al enterarse de que Sonic estaba dentro de la forma de monstruo, ella le dijo que aún era el Sonic que ama. Adicionalmente en Sonic Lost World, Sonic quedó deprimido cuando pensó que Amy y los demás habían muerto a causa del extractor. Pesar de eso, se ve en peligro si, Amy, Sonic siempre estara en presencia de para ayudarle, demostrando Que es Muy importante para el, Amy. Hacia Amy, el muy a la Quiere Y su manera Que le Demuestra Aprecia Y Su amor amistad. Sonic, Amy y comprensivo con los dulces es muy, Parece Hasta ONU cretina Con Ella. Amy CONFIRMO Y Que, Efectivamente, Sonic la amo. En general, a Sonic le importa que Amy sea una buena amiga y una camarada digna en quien pueda confiar, y aprecia sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo cuando ella no está coqueteando con él. Además, cuando Amy este en problemas, Sonic siempre estará allí para ayudarla en caso de que sea necesario, aunque tenga que pasarla por alto cuando está atrapada en medio de sus enfrentamientos con los villanos. Sonic de Metal thumb|Sonic luchando contra Sonic de Metal.|left|200x200px Sonic de Metal es el alter ego robótico de Sonic, creado por el Dr. Huevo con el único propósito de destruirlo. Es uno de los primeros enemigos de Sonic y su primer verdadero rival, siendo capaz de copiar tanto su velocidad como su poder. Ambos comparten una violenta relación rival/enemiga entre sí. Sonic se encontró por primera vez con Sonic de Metal en Pequeño Planeta, donde el robot secuestró a Amy Rose, lo que obligó a Sonic a derrotarlo para salvar a Amy, convirtiendo a Sonic de Metal de uno en que los veía como un enemigo en un rival amargo y mortifero. Por otro lado, Sonic nunca ha considerado a Sonic de Metal como su enemigo en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Desde que se conocieron, Sonic y Sonic de Metal casi siempre han luchado cada vez que se encuentran, sin tener una vez una instancia en la que sus objetivos se alinean. En la opinión de Sonic, Sonic de Metal es la peor creación que ha hecho el Dr. Huevo debido a que siempre le causa problemas, y considera que Sonic de Metal es una amenaza muy seria. En cualquier caso, Sonic siempre confía en que puede vencer a Sonic de Metal y lo considera una "copia de robot cojo" que nunca puede coincidir con lo original que es él. Aun así, esto no le impide disfrutar probando sus habilidades contra él. Con el tiempo, Sonic y Sonic de Metal han tenido innumerables peleas, con Sonic siempre logrando vencer o empatar con Sonic de Metal al final, aunque no sin cerrarlas en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Sin embargo, estas derrotas solo han aumentado el odio de Sonic de Metal por Sonic y lo han dotado de una obsesión por superarlo y derrotarlo, promoviéndolo a desafiar repetidamente a Sonic en vano. En dos puntos, el odio y la obsesión de Sonic de Metal por Sonic lo empujaron hasta el borde, haciéndolo usurpar el control del Imperio de Huevo para construir un reino de robots la primera ves, y la segunda conquitar el mundo por Huevo; con el objetivo de matar a Sonic. Incluso adoptó la creencia deformada de que Sonic era su copia y que él era el verdadero Sonic. Mientras Sonic ha logrado derrotar a Sonic de Metal una y otra vez, rara vez condena a Sonic de Metal por sus acciones villanas como resultado. En cambio, se siente satisfecho con el desafío que Metal Sonic le proporcionó y le prometerá a su doble robot de que esperará sus futuras revanchas. Nudillos, el Equidna Nudillos, el Equidna es uno de los mejores rivales y mejores amigos de Sonic. Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su relación es un poco complicado, los dos habían sido resumidos una vez como "los mejores amienemigos". Cuando Sonic conoció a Nudillos, comenzaron como enemigos, con Nudillos tratando de evitar que detuviera el relanzamiento del Huevo de la Muerte después de ser engañado. Sin embargo, cuando el equidna descubrió que el Dr. Robotnik lo había engañado, los dos se unieron para evitar que Robotnik y sus robots se robaran la Esmeralda Madre, y se fueron en buenos términos, haciéndose amigos. Sonic y Nudillos se parecen mucho al aceite y al agua. Mientras Sonic ejemplifica el viento y es relajado, sereno y libre, Nudillos ejemplifica la montaña y es severo, serio e inamovible, lo que hace que discutan mucho. Debido a sus diferencias y puntos de vida, no se entienden o no siempre se miran a los ojos. Comparten una rivalidad competitiva y, a menudo, terminan peleando cuando se enfrentan, aunque su rivalidad se ha vuelto más amistosa con el tiempo y ahora es más una jugada entre los dos. Con la velocidad de Sonic igualando la fuerza de Nudillos en todos los sentidos, sus peleas son siempre climáticas. Nudillos se ve a sí mismo como el rival de Sonic, aunque ha sido implícito varias veces, porque envidia el estilo de vida libre y el carácter autosuficiente de Sonic. Mientras tanto, Sonic siempre da la bienvenida a un desafío de Nudillos y disfruta burlándose de él por diversión debido a su carácter serio, e incluso intentará enfadarlo para que pueda pelear con él. La mayoría de sus confrontaciones fueron causadas por el Dr. Huevo, quien engaña a Nudillos para que pensara que Sonic (y, en menor medida, Colas) es el enemigo; sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Nudillos dejó de caer por las mentiras del Dr. Huevo y generalmente está más consciente de sus planes. Cada vez que Sonic descubre que Huevo ha engañado a Nudillos, siempre lo reprende llamándolo "cabeza de chorlito", lo cual Nudillos no se lo toma demasiado bien, aunque al final del día siempre hacen las paces entre ellos. A pesar de sus diferencias, Nudillos es el mejor amigo de Sonic junto a Colas, habiendo sido descrito como tal muchas veces a través de la serie y siendo una parte vital del equipo de Sonic. Los dos están conectados por una amistad de sangre caliente y, según Colas, son "divertidos" juntos. Si bien Sonic no se limita a los defectos de Nudillos, se reconocen profundamente y Sonic sabe que puede contar con él para que haga lo que sea necesario para tener éxito. Con el tiempo, su relación ha mejorado mucho, aunque Sonic aún se resiste a admitir cuando Nudillos tiene razón y se equivocó. Mientras que Nudillos a veces rechaza su ayuda y afirma que podría hacerlo mejor, Sonic simplemente continúa con eso y simplemente está contento de ayudarlo. Los dos también son grandes y leales compañeros de equipo, han trabajado juntos varias veces, se les llama "Compañeros de Batalla" en Sonic Advance 3 y, cuando lo hacen, forman un equipo imparable. Para bien o para mal, Sonic también estará allí para darle a Nudillos la necesidad, si no es severo, de consuelo cuando tenga dudas. Adicionalmente, en Sonic Lost World, Sonic quedó deprimido cuando pensó que Nudillos y los demás habían muerto a causa del extractor. Crema, la Coneja Crema básicamente ve a Sonic como un hermano mayor y es como una hermana para él. Ella también lo toma como su salvador y lo respeta altamente. A menudo lo llama con el nombre de "Señor Sonic" ya que, debido a su naturaleza cortés, cree que es una buena educación. Se conocieron por primera vez en Sonic Advance 2, donde estaba destinado a salvar a Cream y a su madre, lo que condujo a una relación suave entre los dos. Cuando se conocieron, Sonic se sorprendió de lo educada que era, cuando se inclinó para agradecerle. En Sonic Rush, Crema le agradece a Sonic por haber encontrado a Queso. Esto muestra su alto calibre de respeto. En Sonic Generations, Crema y Queso estuvieron entre los muchos personajes que asistieron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic. Si Sonic Clásico los rescata, Crema lo confunde con el Moderno y le pregunta si se cortó el pelo. Sonic Clásico miraría sus púas y las acariciaría, y si Sonic Moderno los rescata, Crema le dice que estaba asustada de la oscuridad, pero trató de ser valiente. Sombra, el Erizo Sombra, el Erizo es el archirrival de Sonic. Se ven casi idénticos (en la medida en que muchos los confundieron inicialmente), y pueden igualarse en velocidad, agilidad y habilidades, incluido el Control Caos. Los dos se conocieron por primera vez como enemigos, con Sonic guardando rencor a Shadow por haberlo metido en problemas con GUN, pero dejaron de lado sus diferencias para formar un equipo y salvar al mundo de los planes del día del juicio final de Gerald Robotnik. Desde entonces, han sido tanto adversarios como camaradas. Además, inmediatamente antes de su lucha final, Sonic, al explicarle cómo sobrevivió a la anterior trampa mortal de Huevo contra él, le dio crédito a Sombra por "salvarlo" (refiriéndose al uso frecuente del Control Caos que inspira a Sonic a hacer lo mismo a través de una Esmeralda falsa), y también respondió libremente a la pregunta de Sombra sobre quién era como "solo un tipo que le gusta la aventura". Blaze, la Gata Blaze, la Gata es uno de los amigos y aliados más valiosos de Sonic. Conoció por primera ves a Blaze en Sonic Rush, donde inicialmente sospechó que ella estaba involucrada con el plan del Dr. Nega Huevo. Una vez que supo que Blaze estaba trabajando para salvar el mundo, aunque solo, Sonic insistió en ayudarla al ser rechazado. Sonic todavía seguía a Blaze, pero su insistencia en ayudarla solo hizo que Blaze luchara para que se fuera. Incluso mientras luchaban sin embargo, Sonic intentó razonar con Blaze, quien lo reprendió con toda la furia de sus emociones. Luego, Sonic llegó a comprender el pasado de Blaze y él le dijo que fuera sincera con ella misma. Su consejo ayudó a Blaze a darse cuenta de que aceptar ayuda la beneficiaría, y se hicieron amigos. Poco después, Sonic estableció una firme creencia en Blaze, que ayudó a recuperar su confianza cuando las Esmeraldas Sol perdieron su poder y la llevó a su primera transformación en Ardiente Blaze. Después de que la amenaza había pasado y regresaron a casa, se agradecieron y prometieron volver a encontrar. Desde entonces, Sonic y Blaze se han convertido en mejores amigos y aliados. Han desarrollado una costumbre en la que se dan la mano cuando se van, lo que significa su creciente amistad y respeto, y la promesa de encontrarse una vez más. Sonic y Blaze son parecidos en muchos aspectos, tienen habilidades y deberes similares, sin embargo, historias distintas y personalidades contrarias: Sonic es internamente libre y aventurero, aunque externamente sensato y sereno, mientras que Blaze es externamente estoico y contundente, aunque interiormente muy emocional. Sin embargo, sus diferencias no hacen mucho daño para su relación y luego se demuestra que se mezclan muy bien a medida que crece su amistad y entendimiento mutuo. También se muestra que son grandes compañeros en combate, trabajando en sincronización. Sonic y Blaze comparten mucho respeto mutuo y confianza. Al igual que Blaze respeta a Sonic y sus habilidades, Sonic reconoció las de Blaze, especialmente porque es una de los pocos que ha empatado con él en combate. Incluso poco después de hacerse amigo de ella, Silver, el Erizo Sonic son buenos amigos y aliados con Silver, el Erizo. Los dos se conocieron por primera vez durante los eventos de Sonic, el Erizo (2006). Al principio eran enemigos porque Silver había viajado a través del tiempo y tenía la intención de matar a Sonic creyendo que él era el responsable de destruir el mundo al liberar a Iblis y estaba dispuesto a salvar el futuro. Pero Silver se hizo amigo de Sonic cuando descubrió, con la ayuda de Sombra, que Sonic no era la semilla de Iblis y que Mefiles, el Oscuro le había mentido. Los dos trabajaron juntos para salvar a la Princesa Elise y cuando Sonic fue asesinado por Mefiles, Silver se dio cuenta de que podían salvar a Sonic con el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos. Después Silver hizo equipo con Sonic y Sombra para derrotar a Solaris. Pero desde que los eventos del juego se han borrado de la historia, Sonic y Silver nunca se conocieron. Son aún más amigables en Sonic Forces, donde trabajan juntos para recuperar el mundo del reinado de Huevo. Jet, el Halcón Sonic ha sido rivales con Jet, el Halcón desde que se conocieron, y su relación dinámica se basa en su carácter competitivo y respeto mutuo. En su primer encuentro, Sonic perdió ante Jet en una persecución de Tabla Extrema, pero en lugar de estar molesto, Sonic lo reconoció con entusiasmo como un nuevo rival digno. Al principio, la rivalidad de Sonic con Jet era más bien unilateral, y Jet a menudo enojaba a Sonic con su constante burla de él. Sin embargo, Sonic reconoció las habilidades de Jet como corredor de Tabla Extrema y mantuvo una actitud profesional y competitiva a su alrededor. Eventualmente, Sonic resolvió su propia disputa con Jet después de vencerlo en una carrera. Poco después, establecerían una relación más amistosa basada en el respeto mutuo, y se prometieron competir de nuevo más tarde, aunque siguen siendo rivales firmes. Desde que derrotó a Jet, Sonic ha mantenido una actitud más relajada y tolerante hacia Jet, tomando sus insultos y su determinación precipitada para vencerlo con calma. Sin embargo, su rivalidad sigue siendo tan fuerte como siempre, y Sonic con mucho gusto, si se le da la oportunidad correcta, compitiendo con él por diversión. Sin embargo, incluso cuando está decidido a vencer a Jet, Sonic no desea tener ninguna ventaja injusta, y le dará a Jet la oportunidad de competir con él en su mejor momento. A pesar de cuántas veces se enfrentan, su rival parece no tener fin, aunque Sonic siempre espera su próxima revancha con Jet. Johnny Chip Chip (también conocido como Gaia Claro) es un querido y buen amigo de Sonic. Sally Bellota Se ha demostrado que Sonic conserva una gran afición por Sally en la realidad alterada, por no mencionar una notable sensación de alivio por el hecho de que ya no es un secuaz de Huevo. Si bien su amistad dinámica sigue siendo la misma, no comparten un vínculo romántico. Antoine D'Coolette Bunnie D'Coolette Bunnie también es amigo de Sonic. Estaba deprimida cuando se convirtió en un cyborg. Sin embargo, Sonic y sus compañeros Luchadores por la Libertad la ayudaron a superar esos momentos y también a demostrarle que aún era ella misma, lo que la impulsó e inspiró a luchar junto al resto de sus amigos y usó su cibernética a su favor. Rotor, la Morsa Rotor es otro inteligente amigo de Sonic es, por no mencionar un musculoso, en eso. Él y Rotor han trabajado juntos en el pasado bajo muchas condiciones. Si bien los dos tienen buenos corazones, sus actitudes hacia la misión varían considerablemente, hasta el punto de que discuten, como se ve a lo largo del tiempo que pasaron con ellos y con Amy en el Santuario Eusbes, lo que lleva a la actitud pragmática y sensata de Rotor a chocar con el carácter indiferente y generoso de Sonic. Sin embargo, siempre están de vuelta uno al lado del otro en un apuro. Nicole, la Holo-Lince Nicole es la amiga de computadora, confiable y servicial de Sonic. Ella ayudó a Sonic a obtener los viejos recuerdos de Colas, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Amy y Sally de la línea de tiempo original, aunque también le devolvió a Walter Naugus sus viejos recuerdos. Ayuda a la pandilla en su forma de lince y su cuerpo le da todo el poder que necesita para ayudar a la pandilla. Sir Charles, el Erizo Charles, el Erizo es el tío de Sonic. Sonic ha demostrado en más de una ocasión la voluntad de proteger a Chuck a toda costa; cuando este último se había desmayado durante la batalla de Sonic con H-106 Eta, Sonic se enfureció rápidamente. Mighty, el Armadillo Mighty, el Armadillo es uno de los viejos amigos de Sonic, y los dos son aliados cercanos a pesar de no haberse vuelto a encontrar durante mucho tiempo, desde el incidente. Según Mighty, fue el erizo quien en el pasado lo inspiró a actuar. Aunque Mighty aún considera que el ego de Sonic es demasiado grande, los dos son, sin embargo, aliados respetables y confiables, que forman un equipo formidable. Mangosta Mina Walter Naugus Doctor Snively El Dr. Snively es uno de los enemigos más antiguos de Sonic. Sonic ha insultado a Snively desde que trabajaba para Robotnik y nunca lo consideró una amenaza. Scourge, el Erizo Zorra Fiona Sonic Clásico Los Mortíferos Seis thumb|200px|Sonic y los Mortíferos Seis Los Mortíferos Seis son algunos de los peores enemigos que Sonic ha enfrentado. A diferencia de sus enemigos pasados a quienes nunca ha visto como enemigos reales, los Mortíferos Seis son los únicos por los que Sonic ha mostrado verdadero desprecio. Sonic conoció a los Mortíferos Seis mientras estaban bajo el control de Huevo, donde los trataba con burla confiada como a cualquier enemigo. Sin embargo, cuando Sonic se libró imprudentemente de la caracola cacofónica que se usaba para controlar a los Mortíferos Seis, se rebelaron y planearon destruir el mundo, haciendo a Sonic responsable del peligro posterior para el planeta. Como tal, Sonic se propuso detenerlos con más seriedad. Pronto se volvió extremadamente hostil hacia ellos cuando capturaron a Colas, un acto que hizo que Sonic perdiera la calma por una vez. Mientras trataba de salvar a Colas, Sonic amenazó a los Mortíferos Seis con agresividad y rencor, que solo se intensificaron cuando Zavok se burló de él con sus planes de robotizar a Colas y las aparentes muertes de sus amigos. En el momento de su enfrentamiento final, Sonic estaba completamente cansado de ellos y los amenazó agresivamente cuando pensó que habían convertido a Colas en un robot. Sin embargo, al final, Sonic derrotó a los Mortíferos Seis y recuperó a Colas, redimiéndose y demostrando ser el héroe que es. Cuando se encontró con Zavok de nuevo (o más bien, su réplica) a bordo del Huevo de la Muerte, su actitud hacia él fue más relajada, como lo demuestra con Sonic que se involucra en su habitual burla confiada hacia Zavok tanto antes como inmediatamente después de la pelea. Infinito Sonic se encontró por primera vez con Infinito en la ciudad, donde fue derrotado fácilmente por el misterioso secuaz del Dr. Huevo. Más tarde, cuando se encontró con Infinite en la Jungla Mística y tuvo su primera encuentro formal con Infinito, Sonic descartó la insinuación de este último de que su aroma se debía al miedo y explicó que corrió todo el camino hasta la ubicación para salvar a Silver, y también procedió a explicarle con suficiencia a Infinito que este último no le dejó una impresión en absoluto a pesar de la derrota anterior, sin siquiera saber su nombre. Al enterarse de eso, sin embargo, Sonic, en su charla caracterízada, intentó que Infinito revelara el secreto de su poder, aunque Infinite se negó a divulgar la habilidad. También expresó algo de molestia por haberse referido a él como una "rata de alcantarilla". Aunque logró hacerlo mucho mejor contra el enigmático guerrero que antes, todavía perdió la batalla debido a los poderes de Infinito. En la última instancia, junto con el Avatar logró derrotar a Infinito para siempre en la Fortaleza del Imperio de Huevo, y también le dijo a Infinite que la razón por la que perdió fue porque él y sus réplicas carecían de corazón, alma y bandos de amistad. Avatar Sonic se encontró con el Avatar después de que el primero escapó del Huevo de la Muerte y el último llegó con una lanzadera para rescatarlo. Juntos procedieron a formar un equipo en varias misiones. Que en la última instancia, inspiró al Avatar para que no cediera a su miedo contra Infinito.Sonic Team (7 de noviembre, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Area/Level: Vs. Infinite. "Sonic: Hey don't be scared. This is your moment to shine. / ... / Sonic: Keep going. Don't let your fear own you!" Del mismo modo, se demostró que el Avatar era leal a Sonic, haciendo un intento de salvarlo de la Nada Espacial, y finalmente lo logró, a pesar de haber sido absorbido con él. Después de que terminó la guerra, Sonic sugirió que lo vería cuando el Avatar tomara su propio camino y se despidieron de la Resistencia después de que se disolviera.Sonic Team (7 de noviembre, 2017). Sonic Forces. Nintendo Switch. Sega. Level/Area: Ending sequence. "Sonic: Hey, tu tambien te vas? Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Ya gonna keep moving forward, no matter what, yeah? Heh, tu a yo no somos tan distintos. Hasta otra, amigo!" Enreda, la Lémur Sonic y Enreda, la Lémur han sido descritos como "almas gemelas" debido a que tienen rasgos similares entre sí, es decir, su habilidad y disfruto en la lucha contra los Malniks, así como la confianza que comparten al hacerlo. Incluso después de conocerse por primera vez, los dos pudieron sincronizarse entre sí en su batalla contra múltiples Malniks, incluida la lucha junto con Blaze, a quien Enreda también había conocido durante la batalla. Aunque sus personalidades parecen diferir ligeramente, su disfruto en la lucha es algo que comparten juntos. Referencias Categoría:Héroes de Sonic Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Animales Categoría:Héroes antropomórficos Categoría:Líderes Categoría:Caballeros Categoría:Aventureros Categoría:Músicos Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Corredores Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Atletas Categoría:Amantas Categoría:Narradores Categoría:Viajeros del tiempo Categoría:Viajeros interdimensionales Categoría:Usuarios de magia Categoría:Héroes transformados Categoría:Héroes revividos Categoría:Héroes de videojuegos Categoría:Héroes de películas Categoría:Héroes de cómics Categoría:Héroes de Mario & Sonic Categoría:Héroes de Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Héroes de Ralph, el Demoledor